The purpose of the application is to promote the development of faculty research that will not only make a contribution to nursing knowledge, but which will also serve to strengthen the doctoral program. The methodology involves facilitation of faculty research in the beginning stages of development. The proposed research for support is focused in two areas, the beginning family and problems of nursing care in an acute setting. The studies are entitled: Patterns of Depression Early in Postpartum; Familial Aggregation of Type A Behavior: A Twin Study; The Needs of Parents of Premature Infants; The Effect of Sensory Stimulation on Intracranial Pressure.